Tango en Hogwarts
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Ella le pidió que bailaran tango, él no se rehusó.


-¿Profesor Snape, me permite esta pieza?- le dije extendiendo mi mano. Se escuchó una fuerte exclamación de asombro en el Gran Salón, nadie podía creerlo, ¿una alumna invitando al Profesor Severus Snape a bailar…UN TANGO?

El Profesor también quedó sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, pero con rapidez disimuló su asombro y su rostro volvió a ser serio, sombrío …y sexy. Siendo todo un caballero no podía rechazarme, además Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, alentándolo a aceptarme.

- Le advierto que no conozco los pasos de este baile…ni de ningún otro- dijo tomando mi mano con delicadeza.

- No tema…le va a gustar- le dije susurrando en su oído, notando un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ¿excitación?

Mi delirio, mi fascinación: el tango…y mi obsesión: Severus Snape, unidos en ese instante.

Atraje su cuerpo al mío, presionándolo, percibí un exquisito aroma en su cuello y cerré mis ojos aspirándolo.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Señorita Portman?

Acerqué mis labios a su oído, toqué ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja

- Gozándote Severus

El Profesor comprendió que estaba en mi poder, pues no podía abandonar el baile, hubiera sido de mala educación. Aunque su expresión era fría y sus ojos miraban al frente, sentí su respiración acelerándose. Yo me quedé con los labios cerca de su oreja, rozándola discretamente con la punta de la lengua.

- Coloca tu mano más firme en mi cintura- le dije apretando su mano- oh Profesor, quisiera sus manos en todo mi cuerpo.

- Compórtese Portman

Hice un paso estratégico, y su pierna izquierda quedó entre mis piernas, me froté un poco en ella.

- ¡Rico!- murmuré

- …por Merlín…- dijo él, casi gimiendo

Froté mis senos lentamente en su pecho

- …Natalie…

Él me asió aún más fuerte de la cintura, sentí su sexo endureciéndose, en un giro lo toqué discretamente.

- Lo que daría por sentirte dentro de mí

La emoción de la melodía iba en aumento y noté que Severus había mentido, ¡sabía los pasos a la perfección!, de pronto ya no miraba al vació, me miraba directo a los ojos, sentí su lujuria, su intenso poder de mortífago. Sus labios se secaron, pasó lentamente su lengua mojándolos, me sonrojé con aquel gesto:

- ¿Nerviosa?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja, su voz era profunda y sensual.

- No…excitada…

La tensión aumentó, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban desesperadamente, ansiábamos besarnos, yo ansiaba probar sus labios, sentir su lengua…sobre su toga podía sentir unos brazos fuertes y un torso bien formado, la idea de su desnudez, de su piel desnuda contra la mía hizo que mi sexo se humedeciera, Snape pareció notarlo, porque aspiró el ambiente cerrando los ojos.

- Percibo tu aroma…dulce…delicioso…si estuviésemos solos lamería tu sexo lentamente

Como si fuese parte de la coreografía, de nuevo metió su pierna entre mis piernas, pero esta vez presionando mi sexo.

- Quiero verte gozar- dijo, y sin perder el paso, elegante, altivo, sensual, el Profesor Severus Snape frotaba mi sexo, traté de gemir lo más bajo posible, anque no era tarea fácil con ese placer entre las piernas.

- Oh…Profesor…sí….Severus…- los giros, las milongas, la música, la mirada apasionada de Snape, todo se unió en un torbellino sexual, era una sensación tan intensa, que no pude contenerme, extactamente al momento de un estupendo orgasmo la música cesó y quedé suspendida en el aire, en brazos de snape, aún con su pierna entre mis piernas, presionando hasta sacar la última exquisita contracción.

Desperté de mi trance al escuchar los aplausos y vitores de los alumnos y profesores, Snape separó lentamente su cuerpo del mío, respiraba y sudaba como si huiese corrido varios kilómetros, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa (más bien una especie de torcedura de boca bastante sexy) y besó mi mano.

- Un placer señorita Portman

Como si fuese un fantasma, desapareció de pronto entre la multitud que seguía aplaudiendo.

- Natalie… ¡no sabíamos que bailaras tan bien!

- ¡Y el profesor Snape!, ¿quién lo diría?

Pero no presté atención a ningún comentario, fui tras de mi fantasma.

Llegué a las mazmorras, toqué la puerta con desesperación.

- ¿Qué necesita Señorita Portman?

Ahí estaba, detrás de mí, Severus Snape.

- Profesor…

No pude decir nada porque Snape cubrió mi boca con su boca, su lengua buscó la mía desesperadamente.

Nos separamos y nos miramos en silencio…entones él me ofreció su brazo y para mi sorpresa me llevó hasta las habitaciones de los Gryffyndor (imagino el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer el Profesor para acercarse a los dormitorios de su casa rival). Me arrinconó en un extremo de la puerta, colocó sus manos en la pared para evitar que yo escapara (escapar?...uf, claro que NO!) y me besó con pasión, pero con más suavidad, su saliva se mezcló con la mía, la sensación de su lengua recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí su sexo bajo la toga, restregándose en mi sexo.

Nos separamos.

- Buenas noches Señorita Portman- dijo…y me dejó ahí, en el dintel de la puerta, sorprendida, excitada…y lo peor…creo que me he enamorado.


End file.
